


A Little Persuasion

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Category: Green Day, The Network
Genre: F/M, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-26
Updated: 2005-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> For [cosmicdancer](http://www.livejournal.com/users/cosmicdancer/)'s drabble/ficlet meme request.

Adrienne hummed happily as she went through her bedtime motions, turning off every light downstairs, making sure Billie hadn't left the oven on and the like. She was glad he was home but sometimes he could be a bit of a scatterbrain.

She was just making her way to the stairs when a pair of strong, and not completely familiar arms slipped around her waist. She braced, ready to fight.

"Hey darlin'," a smooth voice purred in her ear, breath ghosting hotly over her skin. "Been a while."

"Fink." She relaxed and leaned back against him. His hands began to roam lazily as he placed burning kisses on her neck.

"You're being very bold," she chided. "Considering my husband is just upstairs."

He grinned and the feel of his teeth against her made her shiver. "Really now? Perhaps we should make this a bit more interesting."

Adrienne laughed softly as she pulled away and turned to face the masked demon. "Whatever you two may do alone I know he certainly wouldn't want anyone, especially me, to know about it, even if it meant having both of us."

Fink smirked and pulled something out of his cuffed sleeve. "He just needs to relax a bit."

 

Billie sighed contentedly as he finished off the joint, leaning back against his wife as she wrapped her arms around him, her hands toying with the light hair on his belly. He gasped slightly as her hands traveled lower, dipping teasingly under his waistband.

He jumped up and spun around, capturing her lips in a devouring kiss. Adrienne pulled him close; she could feel his swelling cock pressing against her through the tight fabric of his jeans.

Her hands moved to unbuckle his belt, but a second, gloved pair soon joined them. She looked over her husband's shoulder and was met with a devilish grin. Pulling the belt free and working his buttons loose, she let Fink's hands be the ones to dip into his boxers.

Billie gasped then stiffened, he pulled away and stared down at his wife through heavy lidded eyes, confusion lacing his features. She smiled slyly at him.

Fink chose that moment to press flush against Billie back, nibbling at the other man's ear and giving his dick a teasing squeeze. The moan that escaped her husband's lips sent an arousing thrill through Adrienne and she squirmed slightly beneath him.

Any doubt or resistance that Billie might have had towards the situation had obviously fled as he tilted his head and met Fink's lips in fierce kiss.

Adrienne bit her lip, entranced by the sigh before her, and began to work her own pants loose. "I like it when you're high," She breathed, failing to keep the delight from her voice. "It opens up so many possibilities."


End file.
